Harry Potter: Jurassic Wizard
by ronanprime
Summary: When Harry finds out he's a principal owner, and primary investor of InGen, he uses it to his advantage. Shenanigans aplenty insure. Voldemort beware, as the Jurassic Wizard has come.
1. chapter 1

Harry Potter Jurassic Wizard.

A/n: so this story came about after watching Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. While my HP/WWE X-overs are going to be my main focus for a while, I thought I'd try this as well.

As always read, and review. Constructive criticism and helpful comments welcomed (they are my bread and butter after all, I don't make any money off this stuff after all) Flames will be used to make my toast.

Enjoy

"Dinosaurs!" - Normal speech

 _'Dinosaurs!'- thought_

 _*Dinosaurs!* -saurian/parceltongue_

Prologue.

The Dark Lord, formally known as Tom Marvolo Riddle, gasped in terror. His followers huddled behind him, sharing in his fear. All around them in the Dark Forest, grunts, hoots, growls and roars, rang out. A cracking twig drew their attention to the break in the trees, right in front of them.

"I told you, that you would know true fear, in the End, didn't I Tom?" A smooth Baritone voice said, as a figure stepped out of the trees. His wild, long black hair blew in the breeze, the lightning bolt scar on his forehead and the long jagged scar that ran across his right eye, standing out in the crackle of lightning. Thunder rolled, briefly blocking out the various animal noises that surrounded them.

"You really should have left well enough alone, Tom. Especially after what happened on Isla Matanceros." Harry Potter said, a predatory smirk stretched across his face, as nine other figures made themselves known, just inside the tree line. "How many Death Eaters did foy lose that night? Oh well, some people just don't learn."

"What ever sorcery you used on that island won't help you here, Boy." Voldemort hissed. "You are the one who will meet his end tonight. And then I will make your power mine." The Snake faced man raised his yew wood and Phoenix feather wand, the tip glowing a sickly green.

"Avada Kadavra!" He hissed. Nothing happened. The Dark Lord stars at his wand in shock. "AVADA KADAVRA!" He yelled, and again nothing happened. The feat returned to his eyes af he stared at his nemesis.

"You know, performance issues are quite common." Harry said, his wife smile revealing a set of sharp, gleaming white teeth. "One or of four men deal with them on a daily basis."

"KILL HIM! KILL HIM, YOU FOOLS!" Voldemort roared ay his followers. The large gathering fumbled around trying to bring their wands to bare, only for their curses to fail as well.

"Hmmm, I guess performance issues are more common than I thought among the inbred. Who knew?" The green eyed teen chuckled.

"HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS, POTTER?" Lucius Malfoy screamed. "WE AREN'T ON YOUR MISERABLE ISLAND! WHAT SORCERY IS THIS?"

"This is the magic of technomancy." Harry said, as if teaching preschoolers their numbers. "It's very popular in most countries outside Europe. Some of my friends have set up five supercomputers, each programmed with a specific technoward scheme. All working together to create a dome five miles wide, that negates wand cast spells. So unless you all are powerful enough to cast a Killing Curse wandlessly, then I'd say your all in deep, DEEP dragon shit."

The gathering of dark wizards and witches paled simultaneously. None of them, not even the Dark Lord himself, were that powerful.

"That's what I thought." Harry said. He paused, and cocked his head as if in thought. "The dome also prevents portkeys and apparition, so the only way out is to make it to the edge of the dome. Though, there is one spot that one could disapperate from, if they could find it in time. So, there's is that. No idea where it is though, but I'm sure the all powerful purebloods could find it in a jiffy."

The dark magic users started at the teen, as if he had grown an extra head, not quite getting what he was saying. Why should he tell them that? Stay purpose did it serve? Harry sighed.

"You lot aren't all that bright are you? You run, and try to get ot off the dome. Me and mine try to find and kill you." He said slowly, his body beginning to change. The nine figures still in the trees stepped out to join him. Their own bodies, changing. Lucius and Rodolphus LeStrange gasped at the sight of their ex wives standing beside their master's archenemy.

Soon all 10 had finished their transformations, and 10 fierce and deadly looking monsters stood before them. The large male, that had been Potter, let out a screeching roar, that jolted the dark purebloods into panicked flight.

Voldemort took one last, terrified look at the monstrosity that had once been the boy he heard been trying to kill for nearly 20 years, and followed his followers example.

Harry hissed at the females with him, holding them back for a few moments. _*Let them run for a moment. Give them hope that they will survive the night, then we hunt_.* The females nodded, though one could tell they were itching to give chase. Several screams could be heard in the distance, as dark wizards and witches met their grisly ends. _*Now, we go NOW!*_ Harry roared, and 10 creatures, once thought extinct, raced off into the night.


	2. chapter 2

a/n: REJOICE!!!! I'm still alive!!!! Sorry for the long delay. I have not abandoned any of my stories. Life just got in the way. Between moving to Texas, finding a job, and my computer dying (I wrote this chapter on my pphone btw) I haven't had time to write. BUT I'M BACK!!!!! And with out further ado or delay...

Chapter 1.

14 year old Harry Potter smiled as he stepped down out of the private plane that had brought him home from England. He looked around and smiled at the man in front of him. John Hammond, his great uncle, stood waiting for him, his arms wide in greeting.

"Harry, my dear nephew, it's good to have you home." The old Scottish man said, as Harry stepped into the waiting warm hug.

"Thank you, again, for the Dragon book, Uncle John." Harry said, as his great Uncle looked him over. "It really came in handy, during the first task of that stupid tournament." John frowned briefly, at the mention of the Triwizard Tournament that had recently taken place at Harry's school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"You should never have needed it, my boy." The old billionaire said. "Dumbledore should have taken more precautions. Believe you me, he's in for the bolluxing of his life at the next ICW meeting. I've had a talk with Martin Lexington, the MaCUSA ICW Representative, and he will be looking into the whole situation."

"You never did trust the old man, did you Uncle John?" Harry asked with a grin. Hammond chuckled at the glint in his Great Nephew's eyes, so much like Lily's. Between Lily and Petunia, Hammond had always tended to favor the former. The fact that she was magical like him, and Petunia tended to hate anything she felt didn't fit her perfect little world, definitely helped to tip the scales in Lily's Favor.

When the eldest Evans sibling had learnt of Lily's gifts, she had turned against her sister, calling her a freak and unnatural. Her attitude would have been right at home in 1800s Salem Mass. The less said about her obese, beastly, boorish, greedy husband, Vernon, the better.

When Hammond had learnt of the death of his niece and her husband, he immediately made plans to take custody of his great nephew, as per Lily and James's instructions, only to learn of Dumbledore's attempt to seal the Potter Last Will and Testament.

The Noble Magical House of Hammond might not have held much power in the Wizengamot, but when the owner and founder of the company much of the wizarding world food came from was angry the members of that August body listened. Dumbledore was forced to undo what he had done, and comply with The late Potter's Will.

John Hammond was given custody of his great nephew, and the Regency of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Using his new position he had ensured a fair trial for Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather, who had been arrested for betraying the Potters and the murder of 12 muggles. A country wide manhunt had been started for the real traitor/ murderer, Peter Pettigrew.

Hammond had moved Harry to America, to try and keep the boy as far away from Dumbledore's manipulations, and those Death Eaters that had bribed their way too freedom, as possible. The fact that the British Ministry of Magic was willing to send an innocent man to prison without a trial made the decision an easy one.

With Sirius's help, Hammond had raised Harry, as he hoped Lily and James would have. The boy wanted for nothing, and was incredibly intelligent. Harry devoured new knowledge, like a starving man devoured a feast.

Growing up, Harry had learned about every topic he could get his hands on. But the boys one true love was the prehistoric behemoths known as dinosaurs. Even at a young age, Harry was reading anything and everything he could find on dinosaurs.

Some of his favorite works were the books and papers written by one Dr. Allen Grant. Hammond had even began funding Dr. Grant's fossil digs, just so Harry could read about the man's latest finds.

It was Harry's love of Dinosaurs that had inspired Hammond's new project. A Dinosaur Themed Amusement Park, filled with real life cloned Dinosaurs. Thankfully, Sirius's family owned a small grouping of island off the coast of Costa Rica, that he had lent to Hammond for the park.

That had been 10 years ago, when Harry was almost 5. Now thanks to the brilliance of Dr. Henry Wu and his team, the Park was almost ready to open. Although with the incident last month, the investors wanted at least 3 experts to sign off on the safety and viability of the park.

Harry's excitement finally managed to shake Hammond from his musings of the past. "Well then come along everyone, we have a tight schedule to keep." He said, indicating his own personal private plane. Harry, his best childhood friend, Hermione, and her parents, Neil and Laura Granger, smiled and made their way up the stairs.

Hammond chuckled, as his nephew stopped short, in the middle of the walkway. The boy had obviously seen the first of his welcome home surprises. "Ah, Harry. I'd like you to meet, Dr. Ellie Sattler, and Dr. Alan Grant. Dr. Grant, Dr. Sattler, my heart nephew, Harry Potter- Hammond." The old billionaire said, as the two scientists stood.

Alan Grant smiled at the teen who stood staring at him in shock. While the man wasn't fond of children, from everything Hammond had said about the boy, Grant knew he was looking at a fellow dino lover.

"A pleasure to meet you, young man." He said, holding out his hand. Harry shook his hero's hand, a million questions running through his head. Unfortunately for the star struck teen all that came out was a rather unintelligent 'uh', before his eyes rolled and he fell to the floor in a dead faint.

"Well that's a first for you, Alan." Ellie Sattler said, chuckling as Alan and Neil moved to check on the unconscious boy. Alan snorted in amusement, as he and Neil moved the boy into a seat.

Jp_

Harry groaned, signaling his return to consciousness to the rest of the passengers occupants. Turning his head to where he was pretty sure his best friend was sitting, he cracked open one eye.

"Hermione, please tell me I didn't pass out after meeting my hero?" He asked the bushy haired girl who was seated next to him.

"Unfortunately Harry, I can do no such thing, because that is exactly what happened." Hermione smiled at him. Harry groaned, running his hand through his eternally messy, raven black hair.

"I have to say young man," A voice said from over Harry's shoulder. "Most people just ask a million questions. You are the first to faint upon meeting me." Harry looked up at his idol, his cheeks turning taking on a rosy hue. Allen took a seat across from Harry, and held out a hand.

"Dr. Grant. I..uh..well, I don't usually react like that." Harry stammered, shaking the paleontologist's hand. "It's just that I've read all your books and papers. You're my hero. Dinosaurs have always fascinated me. My favorite is the Utahraptor. Is it true you were on the dig where the first one was discovered? Do you really think that dinosaurs really actually lived in family groups? What's your favorite dino? How do you think they really died out?"

"Harry, your rambling." Hermione said, placing a hand on her friend's arm. "Give the good Doctor a chance to actually answer your questions." Grant smiled at the teens.

"It's quite alright, Miss Granger. It's actually quite refreshing to meet someone who shares my interest in dinosaurs with such vigor." Grant said. "Now, in order. Yes, I was on that dig. Yes,I do believe that dinos lived in family groups, all the evidence I've found during my career points to that as a logical conclusion. I'm partial to the Velociraptor, myself. And as to how the really died out, I believe it was a combination of multiple reasons, climate change, tectonic shifts, overpopulation, we'll never really know. All we can do is speculate."

Hermione rolled her eyes as the two males became engrossed in a conversation about their favorite subject, before joining in when Grant asked her for her opinion. The other adults smiled at the trio.

Elly smiled softly at her friend. "For someone who doesn't like kids, Allen has definitely taken a shine to those two." She said.

"It probably helps that they are very mature for their age." Laura said.

Hammond nodded fondly, watching his great-nephew talking animatedly about how a Spinosaurus couldn't possibly beat a T-rex in a fight.

"It's hard to believe that they are only 15 sometimes." He said, chuckling as Harry jumped up and grabbed his backpack from an overhead storage bin. He began digging around in it, coming up with a well worn copy of Grant's first book. Grant smiled and took the book and pen the boy handed him, before signing said book, as well as Hermione's copy when she sheepishly handed it to the man.

"And then they go and do something to remind us that they are still just kids." Niel said with a chuckle.

JP_

The group disembarked from the plane in Costa Rica, grabbed a bite to eat at a local café, then boarded a large InGen helicopter, where they were joined by two other men.

"Ian Malcolm. Uh..pleasure to uh.. meet you all." The tall black haired man, wearing all black said, shaking everyone's hands.

"The Mathematician?" Hermione asked excitedly. "I've read your paper on Chaos Theory. It was incredible." Malcom looked at her in surprise.

"Uh, yes that's me. You're uh… kinda young to uh… be reading papers on quantum physics, aren't you?" He asked. Hermione's parents smiled, as there daughter went on to impress the mathematician with her vast knowledge on the subjects of theoretical quantum physics and Chaos Theory.

The other man who joined them, Donald Gennero as he had been introduced, leaned over to talk to Hammond. "What's with the kids, John? I thought this was supposed to be a review of the park?"

"Oh relax, Donald. The Park is Harry's birthday present. It was always meant for him. It's only fair that he be one of the first to see it before the public." Hammond said.

Gennero rolled his eyes, and leaned back in his seat. The teens continued to engage Malcom and Grant in conversation, as the Helicopter continued on its way.

Soon they reached their destination. "If you'll all put on your seatbelt, we are about to begin our descent." Hammond said, explaining that it was a bit of a drop due to the wind shear coming off the cliffs surrounding them. Grant somehow ended up with two belts with the same ends, that he eventually just tied together.

Once they had landed, with Hermione looking rather green around the gills, they were led to a caravan of Jeeps, that took them through a pair of electrified gates.

JP_

They had just passed out of the canopy of trees, when Hammond told the drivers to stop. It was Harry and Grant who spotted the extraordinary sight first.

"Uncle John?" Harry asked, standing up in the front seat of the jeep he was sharing with Hermione and his Great uncle. "Is that what I think it is?" The old man smiled and nodded. The teen leapt from the jeep, Hermione hit on his heels, as he ran towards the large Brachiosaurus grazing from the tree tops.

They were joined by the two paleontologists, Hermione's parents, and Hammond. "Happy Birthday Harry, and welcome to Jurassic Park." Harry gaped at him, before a loud noise in the distance drew the groups attention. There in the distance surrounding a large lake were dozens of large dinosaurs.

"They're moving in herds." Grant said, dropping to his knees. "They do move in herds."

"You were right, Dr. Grant." Harry gasped, dropping to the ground next to the stunned Paleontologist. Grant wrapped an arm around the teen, drawing a small smile from Sadler.

"How fast are they?" Niel asked, staring at the breathtaking sight in front of him in awe.

"Well, we've clocked the Big Rex at 35mph." Hammond said. Grant and Harry whipped around to gape at the old man.

"Rex? You have a T-rex?" Grant asked.

"Yes. Two in fact. As well as a pack each of velociraptors and Utahraptor. The alpha Utahraptor has been clocked at 40mph." And for the second time that day, Harry's eyes rolled back, as he fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: a new chapter. and just in time for the 4th of july. so happy independence day to all my American readers. on that note enjoy.

Chapter 2

Harry groaned as he came too. Shaking his head and sitting up, he found that he had been placed back in his seat in the jeep. "I passed out again, didn't I?" He groaned, eliciting a chuckle from his great Uncle. "Great. Just great. Dr. Grant probably thinks im some kind of poncey ninny boy or something."

"Actually, given the circumstances, I probably would have done the same thing at your age." Grant said from the front seat. Harry groaned again. "Today has certainly been one for surprises, hasn't it, son?" Grant said. Harry nodded, as the jeeps pulled up in front of a large building. The group disembarked and gazed around the Visitor Compound in wonder.

"The building in front of you is the Visitor Center, it contains the cafeteria, several interactive exhibits, the laboratories, the Operation Center, as well as some Guest Suites. Spread out around the Compound are several guest bungalows, the Hotel, an exhibit building, and a few animal pens, containing some of the tamer herbivores." Hammond explained, making his way up the stairs of the Visitor Center. "Just outside the Visitor Compound are the Raptor pens. Velociraptors on the north side, Utahraptors on the south."

"Why not put the two pens on near each other, Uncle John?" Harry asked.

"The two species would most likely attempt to attack each other." Grant said. "Though strictly speaking, the two would never have actually encountered each other, considering that the Utahraptor is the older of the two species and would have died out long before the Velociraptor came into existence."

"Quite right, Dr. Grant." Hammond said. "We did have the two habitats next to each other, however the two larger packs kept attacking the electric fences, attempting to get at each other. We had to separate them before they did themselves serious harm. We even had to build custom pens of concrete and reinforced glass."

The group had entered the Visitor Center by this time, and were stunned by the full Tyrannosaurus Rex skeleton that dominated the foyer of the building. Hammond beckoned them up the stairs, explaining all that the park would offer once it was fully operational.

"Now what I'm about to show you is the main attraction here in the Visitor Center, the first "ride" if you will." Hammond said, ushering them into a theater like room. Once everyone had taken a seat, with Harry and Hermione sitting next to Grant, Sadler, and Malcolm in the first row. Hammond moved to stand next to the large screen at the front of the room. It suddenly came to life, the Jurassic Park logo on display. A video image of Hammond walked onto the screen, and began talking, prompting the real Hammond to pull out cue cards.

Once the video finished, Hammond quickly took a seat, as lap bars suddenly dropped down, and the seats began to move to the side. The group gasped as a window came into view, showing a lab, with scientists diligently caring for, and tending to large eggs.

"This is our hatchery, all the animals in the park are born here." Hammond said, as the car started moving on. Grant and Harry started protesting wanting to see more of the hatchery. The 5 in the front row worked together to get the lap bars to raise, before rushing to a door that Hermione had spotted. Gennero began protesting their actions, drawing a good natured scoff from Hammond as he and the Grangers joined the others.

JP_

Harry and Grant were the first to enter the lab. They immediately made their way to the nearest 'nest' where a clutch of long thin eggs rested. Several of the eggs were shaking, as if whatever was inside was trying to claw its way out.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet our Head Geneticist, Dr. Henry Wu." Hammond said placing a hand on a young Asian man's shoulder. Wu smiled at the group. "How are our babies doing today, Henry?" Hammond asked.

"Well, we have a clutch about to hatch. It should happen any moment now." Wu said, pointing to the shaking eggs.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hammond asked excitedly, moving over to the clutch of eggs Harry and Grant were currently watching. "I've been present for the birth of every animal in the park. It helps them get use to me." He said. A long crack suddenly appeared on the largest of the eggs.

Hammond handed a pair of rubber gloves to Harry and Grant, as more cracks appeared on the egg. Squeaks could be heard from inside. Harry watched, holding his breath as pieces of egg shell suddenly burst from the egg, revealing a tiny snout, with a streak of red splashed across the bridge. The rest of the head emerged, revealing a pair of intelligent golden eyes that stared at Harry intently.

Hammond smiled as a pulse of magic passed between boy and animal. He had hoped Harry would connect with at least one of the dinosaurs, though he was shocked that the connection was a familiar bond. Luckily none of the others noticed anything out of the ordinary. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Wu wince, as Harry picked up the newborn.

"What species is this?" Harry asked Wu, though he had a feeling he already knew.

"That is a Utahraptor. One of the largest of the Raptor species." The Geneticist said.

"I have uh… a question." Malcolm said. "How do you...uh… regulate and uh... keep track of the number of animals in the park?"

"Oh that's simple. We tweak chromosomes of the embryos so that all the animals are females. None of the animals can breed." Wu said, keeping an eye on Harry and the baby Utahraptor.

The teen in question carefully put the baby back, before helping four of the other Raptor babies crawl from their eggs. A squeak from near her hand drew Hermione's attention.

One of the other 5 Raptor chicks was struggling from its egg near her hand. Hermione lent over to help the tiny creature and felt the familiar bond flow over her as she stared into the tiny creature's golden eyes. Hammond sighed. There was no way the 3 experts wouldn't notice all the magic in the air.

"Whoa. Your magicals?" Sadler asked surprised. Grant looked over at her then at the two teens in surprise.

"Yes. We are." Hermione said hesitantly, gently cradling her apparently new familiar, much to the consternation of one Dr. Henry Wu.

"Wait, you now about the Magical world?" Harry asked, incredulously. Sadler nodded.

"My fiancee is a wizard." Sadler said. "And Allen is what you British wizards call a squib."

"Um… should..ah… should we be talking about the Magical world with uh.. so many nomajs about?" Malcolm asked, causing everyone to stare at him. "I too am a Squib. And uh what about the uh Statute of Secrecy?"

"No need to worry about that here, at least not until the park opens." Hammond said, bemused. What were the odds of all 3 experts they had brought in had a connection to the Magical world. "Everyone here knows about our world."

"Magic has been very helpful, when science wasn't enough." Wu said, from where he'd been talking to Neil about adding the genetic codes from other animals to complete the dinosaur genetic codes. "Some of the larger predators needed dna from Magical reptiles and amphibians in order to complete the cloning process. Though we used mostly modern mundane animal genes for the rest."

"And you're uh...sure that the animals can't uh….breed out there in the park?" Malcolm asked. "And what happens if the animals escape? What happens then?"

"Oh..the animals would never survive outside of our care." Wu said, smugly. "We've bred them to be lysine deficient. Without the lysine supplement we put in their food, they would lose consciousness within 12 hours, and die within 24 hours. We were very thorough in our contingencies."

"Wait, you mean to tell me that Hela will die in a day if she doesn't get this pill?" Hermione asked, desperation creeping into her voice. Her father arched his brow at her. "What? She's my familiar. She needs a name, and Hela felt right."

Wu chuckled, before gesturing at the six newborn Utahraptor. "And it is a fitting name for her. As to her dying. I'm not sure what will happen to those two. We've never had any of the animals form a familiar bond before. The magic in the bond may negate the deficiency. We'll give you two the necessary pills just to be on the safe side."

"Well, then." Hammond said clapping his hands together. "Who's hungry. We have an excellent lunch planned." The group followed him out, the two teens cradling thier new familiars.

JP_

At lunch, Malcolm started talking about how bad an idea the park was, even going into Chaos Theory to try and prove his point. When Grant, Sadler and the Granger adults began to agree with him, Hammond expressed his dismay that the only one on his side was the 'damn lawyer'.

Harry and Hermione were too distracted with their Raptors to pay any real attention to the conversation, at least till Grant brought up the adult raptors. The group finished up their lunches, and headed out to the Utahraptor enclosure.

JP_

Harry watched in fascination as a large steer was lowered into the enclosure via crane, his new Utahraptor, Sif perched on his shoulder.

The noise of the Utahraptors feeding had a large grin spread across the teen's face, though Hermione turned away, looking sick.

"Bloody brilliant." Harry said, as the remains of the harness that had been around the cow was pulled out of the enclosure.

"They should all be killed, the lot of them." Came a surly voice from atop a walkway overlooking the enclosure. Harry looked up, and saw a man dressed in khakis, an Australian Akubra hat nestled on his head.

"May I present, Robert Muldoon. Our resident Game Warden. And the most paranoid man in the western hemisphere." A familiar voice said. Harry looked around and saw a man with long black hair, and storm grey eyes standing next to Muldoon.

"Sirius!!!!" Harry cried, rushing to give his Godfather a hug, causing Sif to squeak at the sudden movement. Harry plucked the chick from his shoulder, and crooned at the chick. Golden eyes narrowed at him, causing Sirius to chuckle.

"So. What Wu said was true. You are now the proud owner of a Utahraptor familiar?" He asked his god-son. Harry smiled at him, introducing him to the little dinosaur. Sif nipped at the man's fingers, when Sirius went to scratch under her chin. "How've you been, pup?"

"I'm good, all things considered." Harry said. "I just wish someone in the Ministry believed me about Voldemort coming back. Fudge is just going to stick his head in the sand and deny all the evidence I gave him."

"Cornelius Fudge is an idiot." Hammond spat out angrily. "How that man ever became Minister of Magic, I'll never understand. And don't get me started on that old goat lover, Dumbledore."

"Wait a moment." Malcolm said, confusion etched all over his face. "I thought that Voldemort was dead. Something about him being vaporized when he tried to kill you, Harry." Hammond gave a growl at that.

"He didn't die that night." Harry said. "He became a wraith. Some ritual he did when he was younger kept him sort of alive, just without his body. He got it back a couple of weeks ago, using my blood in some sort of dark ritual."

"I'm not surprised the Americans don't know anything about it." Laura said. "From what we've learned about the British Ministry of Magic, they don't like anything that shakes up the status quo."

The conversation continued as the group made their way back to the Visitor Center. From there they headed into the Operation Center, where the met John Arnold, the chief engineer of the park, and a messy portly computer programmer, named Dennis Nedry. Harry immediately disliked the fat slob of a man.

The fact that Sif continually growled at the man every time she saw him helped to strengthen the teen's dislike of the man. Hermione and Hela refused to go near the man.

Hammond had noticed the teens discomfort and suggested the group go on the Park's main attraction. The group agreed, the other adults also noticed how the kids shied away from Nedry, with Harry putting himself in between his friend and the fat man.

JP_

They had just started down the stairs, when a pair of kids rushed up the stairs with a war cry of "Grandpa!" The hit Hammond, wrapping him in a large hug.

"Really Lex, Tim?" Harry feigned hurt watching as the trio dropped to the stairs. "No hug for your favorite cousin?" The two kids, Lex and Tim, looked up and smiled happily. They gave a final hug to Hammond and leapt up to attack Harry. Hermione quickly snatched the startled Sif from her perch, just in time.

Harry laughed as his younger cousins wrestled him to the floor, attempting to hug the life out of him. Tim, who shared his cousin's love of dinosaurs and admiration of Dr. Grant, began babbling about how cool the park was. Lex rolled her eyes indulgently, while climbing to her feet and greeting Hermione, happily.

Hammond ushered everyone down the steps and out to the waiting tour cars, while the kids chatted away. Tim was fascinated by Harry and Hermione's new familiars, spouting every fact he knew about Utahraptors. He only stopped when Harry introduced him to Dr. Grant.

"Your grandkids uh.. seem fine with the uh.. Familiar explanation. What um… what gives?" Malcom asked Hammond.

"Oh that's easy. They are magical as well. Lex is going to be a 5th year at Ilvermorny. This coming term. Tim will be starting will be starting his 1st year." Hammond explained. Malcolm nodded.

Once the got to the cars, Hammond got everyone's attention. "These cars are completely electric and self driving. They are controlled from the Operation Center." He said waving at the 3 land rovers that pulled up in front of the building. The kids all gave out appreciated noises. "Well go on. Everyone in."

For the next few moments there was the usual confusion of sorting out who was going in what car. In the end, the Grangers ended up in the first car, with Gennero, the 4 kids were in the 2nd car by themselves, and the 2 paleontologists and Malcolm in the last car. Once the last door closed the cars lurched forward. Hammond waved as they headed out, before turning and making his way back into the Visitor Center.

JP_

"Welcome to Jurassic Park." A voice said from the speakers of the cars, surprising the occupants. Lex had been fawning over the interactive cd rom on the dash. Hermione had joined her in the front seat, while the boys talked dinos in the back.

"The voice your hearing, is Richard Kylie." Hammond said over the two way radio. "Of course we'll be adding a big musical score as well, once the Park is open to the public." His words were lost on the group, however, as the cars approached a large wooden gate.

"What are they keeping in there? King Kong?" Malcolm asked drawing a chuckle from Grant. The gates opened and the cars proceeded into the Park proper. Richard Kylie's voice came on again, informing the group that they were coming up on the first stop of the tour. The Dilophosaurus paddock.

The group all leaned to the right, looking out the window. Unfortunately, the dinosaurs weren't within view. The boys strained their eyes hoping to catch a glimpse of the poisonous carnivores. "Boys." Hermione and Lex sighed when the boys groaned in disappointment. The cars started moving again.

JP_

Back in the Operation Center, Hammond was in the middle of an argument with Nedry. Ray Arnold was muttering angrily about the glitches and bugs in the various systems, while keeping an eye on the approaching hurricane. Wu entered the room looking for Hammond, hoping to talk to the man about the two Utahraptor chicks, currently in the car with 4 kids.

Muldoon and Sirius were the only ones watching the progress of the tour. "Quiet." Growled Muldoon, a frown on his face. "They're approaching the Little T-rex's paddock." All eyes turned to the large monitors. Sure enough the cars had reached the large paddock.

JP_

Harry and Tim grew very excited, as did Grant in the car behind them. They had arrived in front of the first of the 2 Rex Paddocks. Once again, the group looked out the windows. And once again they saw nothing.

"We are going to try and entice the Rex." Hammond's voice said. A moment later a cage containing a goat emerged from the ground. The cage bars lowered leaving the goat chained in place.

"What's gonna happen to the goat?" Lex asked. Harry and Tim grinned at her from the back.

"Oh, nothing much." Harry said. "Till the rex shows up."

"Yeah. Then the goat's gonna be dinner." Tim grinned. Lex gasped, while Hermione clicked her tongue in disappointment. She and Lex had been friends since Christmas of Hermione's first year at Hogwarts, when she and her parents had joined Harry at Hammond Hall. She knew that the younger girl was a vegetarian, and knew that the boys knew too.

5 minutes later and the goat was still there, eliciting another groan of dissatisfaction from the boys. In the last car, Grant also sighed in disappointment. "The rex doesn't want to be fed." He grumbled. "It wants to hunt. It's no wonder it's not showing itself."

Sadler gave him a consoling look, as the cars started moving again. She turned back to Malcolm and continued her conversation with the Mathematician, as they reached the next paddock. A commotion in driver's seat caught her attention, as Grant suddenly opened the door and bolted into the open field. "Allen? What's going on?" She asked as she climbed out after him, leaving Malcolm still talking.

The cars stopped, allowing the rest of the group to climb out as well. They all followed after Grant, stopping only to take in the sight that had Grant so excited. There lying on its side was a large Triceratops. Grant was lying on its side as the beast breathed.

Another man, clearly a veterinarian, was moving about the dino, which looked sick.

Sadler and the Grangers began asking questions of the man, who informed them that the tri-horned dino were getting sick every six weeks, without any explanation why. Laura asked about their diet, while Neil and Sadler checked the Triceratops for symptoms. The three moved to check the sick animal's droppings.

JP_

Back in the Operation Center, Sirius breath a soft sigh as the group, minus Sadler and the Grangers who would be driving back with the vet, had returned to the cars, with Gennero joining the kids in the first car, and Malcolm and Grant in the second.

The Black of Blacks glanced over at Nedry, who was on the phone, having a hushed conversation. Sirius didn't trust the man, as Nedry reminded him of the rat faced traitor Sirius had once called his friend. There was something off about the fat man, but for the life of him, Sirius couldn't put his finger on what it was.

Nedry looked up and saw Sirius watching him. The shifty computer programmer smiled at the man, as he hung up the phone. Sirius turned away, causing Nedry to sigh in relief. Black was to nosey for his own good.

Nedry stood, trying to hide a gulp. "I'm going to the vending machines. Anyone want anything? " He said nervously. The others in the room looked up at him in disgust. "Ok well… um… I'm going to be doing some routine maintenance on the Systems. It shouldn't take long, but it will clog up the phones. We might lose power in a couple of the other systems, nothing to worry about. The should come back on by themselves ...so yeah." He trailed off, realizing that he was being ignored. Turning back to his console, he activated the program he had designed.

He then turned and left the room, glancing at his watch. Once he was sure he wasn't being followed, he made his way to the embryo storage room. He waited for a moment for his program turned off the security system. Once the light on the camera turned off, Nedry entered the room, and proceeded to take a one of every embryo in the room. Finished with his task, he turned and made his way to the garage as fast as he could, never knowing the havoc his actions would cause on the park.

a/n2: phew. my longest chapter yet. it feels a little rushed but I'm as happy with it as i can be. I'm trying to get through the Isla Nublar incident as fast as possible, so we can get into Harry's 5th year and the start of the War. i'm thinking 2-3 more chapter at the park, then into 5th year.


	4. chapter 4

a/n: man I'm just knocking these chapters out. when the muse hits she hits huh? and it about one of my favorite parts of the Jurassic Park movie. so please enjoy. btw i own nothing here. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling, Universal owns the rights to Jurassic Park, and I'm just playing in their massive creative sandbox.

Chapter 3

Harry smiled as Tim rummaged under the seats. The cars had stopped just outside of the Big Rex's paddock, and another goat had been brought up, in an attempt to entice the creature. Rain had begun to fall heavily, causing the teen to feel nervous for some reason.

They had been stopped for over half an hour already, the power in the electric cars had gone out, and the lawyer was getting frustrated. He looked over Tim's head at Hermione. See smiled weakly at him. The sense of impending doom grew stronger.

"Um ... where's the goat?" Lex asked nervously from the passenger's seat. The group looked out the windows to see that the goat was gone. A gasp escaped Hermione's lips, as a thump caused them all to look up. Lex screamed. There on the glass top, was a severed goat leg.

Hermione gasped, as she looked back out the window at a large figure standing just inside the dense foliage. The Big Rex tilted its large head back, the rest of the goat carcass sliding down its gullet. It lowered its head and looked at the fence.

With a snort, the Rex drew itself up and gripped the fence with its short, 2 fingered claws. Harry frowned, the beast should have been electrocuted. Perhaps it was more then the cars that had lost power. He had no time to think about that, as the Rex ripped the fence down.

Lex started to scream again, only for Harry to cover her mouth. The Rex roared in triumph at having successfully escaped its prison. Gennero gulped, opened the door of the car and bolted. Harry growled, taking his hand from Lex's mouth. Ignoring her squeaks of 'He left us', he crawled into the front of the car and slowly closed the door.

The Rex thankfully didn't notice, content to take in its new surroundings. Unfortunately, it did hear the terrified squeaking of the 2 newborn Utahraptor chicks, and the beam of light from the flashlight, Tim chose to turn on.

"Tim, turn that off. Now." Harry hissed. Hermione and Tim wrestled with the tool, but it was too late. The Rex bent down to look into the car, the beam of light shining in its eye. It raised its head and roared, causing the Lex to scream. The Rex brought its head down on the glass roof, pushing it into the car.

All 4 kids put hands and feet up trying to keep the glass from smashing them. Realizing it wouldn't get to the morsels with in the Rex withdrew, and roared. It began slamming its head into the side of the car, tipping it over on to its side. I kick to the underside caused the vehicle to roll onto its roof. The Rex put one foot onto the car and pushed down pushing the car into the mud, as the large carnivore ripped a tire loose.

Harry managed to keep Sif from being squashed, as Lex screamed in pain and terror. A shout from the car behind them drew the Rex's attention away from the kids. Looking through the broken back window, Harry saw Grant running towards then, a flare in hand. A second yell and a flare of light saw the Rex begin chasing Malcolm into the jungle.

Taking advantage of the distraction Malcolm had caused, Grant rushed to the Kids' car. Harry and Hermione had already managed to wriggle free of the wreckage, and were in the process of pulling Lex out when he arrived. Lex was soon free and the trio was attempting to get Tim out, when Lex screamed.

Grant was quick to cover her mouth, as he looked up at the Rex. "Nobody move." He said. "Not a sound." The kids froze, barely breathing. Harry and Hermione held their Raptor familiars close. The little dinos seemed to sense that now was not the time to make noise.

The Rex moved the back of the car, and gave it a push with its head, causing the car to spin. The group of humans scramble to keep from being hit. When the car stopped spinning, Grant indicated the hole into the paddock. Harry and Hermione nodded and, the four scrambled drop down the wall.

The screeching of metal on concrete drew their attention upward. The wrecked car slide further over the wall, tilted wildly, and began to fall. Harry, Hermione, Grant scrambled out of the way, as the car crashed down.

"Timmy!" Lex screamed, watching the car fall. It landed on its front bumper and tumbled down flipping over on to its roof again. A roar sounded out above them, as the thundering footsteps faded away. The group of 4 made their way over the trunk to the ground. Making their way to the car in, Grant called for Tim.

When no reply was heard, Grant dropped to his hands and knees. The three kids waited, nervously, Lex still muttering curse about Gennero. Grant finally manage to coax a terrified Tim out of the wreckage, and checked him over for injuries.

"What do we do, Dr. Grant?" Hermione asked, terror evident in her voice. Grant looked at the 4 kids. Harry and Hermione were comforting their Familiars, Lex was shaking from fear and cold. Tim just looked shocked.

"We head for the Visitor Center." Grant said. "That's the best option we have right now." Harry nodded staring at the downed tree, the Rex had used to get out.

"I have a feeling going back the way we came is out huh?" He said. Grant nodded. "So through the paddocks. We need to head south west I think." He said, casting a point me spell. His wand spun for a moment, before pointing south east. He looked up at Grant who nodded.

"Well then. Lead the way Mr. Potter." The Paleontologist said, indicating for Harry to take the lead. The group began picking their way through the jungle.

JP_

Back at the Visitor Center, Elle Sadler and the Grangers had just arrived to find the compound dark. The vet pulled out a flashlight and led them to the Operation Center, where they found Mr. Arnold attempting to restore power to the park.

"The last we were aware, the cars were stopped outside the Big Rex Paddock." Sirius was saying. "Nedry did this. I warned you about him, John. I told you not to trust him. And now we have this shit to deal with."

"Yes yes, Sirius. You were right. Gloat later. For now, we need to focus on retrieving our wayward guests. You and Muldoon take a couple of Jeeps and go get them." Hammond said.

"I'll go with you." Sadler said, following the two out. Laura asked about apperating to where the cars were. Hammond shook his head sadly.

"Unfortunately, Magical means of travel don't work on this island. It was one of the quirks we made use of to keep magicals from stealing the animals." Hammond explained.

JP_

The pair of jeeps arrived at the scene of the Rex attack. Sadler gasped in horror, as the grim faced men leapt from the vehicles and began inspecting the site. Sadler rushed to help, and came across a bloody leg.

"I found the lawyer." She said with a gag.

"So did I." Sirius said, grimly. A moan caught their attention, drawing them to the pile of wreckage that had once been a restroom. Pulling away a large piece of debris, they found an injured Ian Malcolm. "He's in shock." Sirius said.

"At least he managed to use his belt as a tourniquet." Muldoon said. "Come on. We need to move him. I don't want to be here when whatever did this to him comes back."

"Should we risk it?" Sadler asked. "We could do more damage that way."

"Please! Risk it!" Malcolm said, sitting up as a roar sounded in the distance. Sirius pulled his wand and carefully levitated the injured Mathematician to one of the jeeps. Sadler and Muldoon followed four sets of tracks to the edge of the wall, and looked over.

"Alan! Harry!" Sadler yelled over the edge, seeing the wreckage. When no answer came, they turned and headed back to the jeeps. Another roar quickened their pace. Jumping into the jeep that held Malcolm and Sirius, Muldoon put it into gear and speed off, as the Big Rex burst from the trees. Muldoon floored the gas pedal.

"Must go faster! Must go faster!" Malcolm muttered, as the Rex drew nearer. The four ducked as the jeep sped under a fallen tree. The Rex crashed through it but was slowed, giving up the chase. The four gave a sigh of relief, as Muldoon shifted gears and headed back to the Visitor Compound.

JP_

"If I remember the map correctly," Harry was saying to the 4 behind him. "We should be in the sauropod enclosure."

Grant nodded his head from the back of the line. They had been walking for an hour and a half, with no sign of the Rex. The younger 2 kids were scared, and the 2 older teens had been trying to keep a pair of terrified Raptor chicks calm. The entire group was hungry, thirsty, tired and sore. Grant had been asking quizzing them about dinos and magic to keep their minds of their situation. "Alright then, can anyone name the distance sauropod species for me? Both Magical and mundane."

"That's easy." Tim said. "Brachiosaur, brontosaurus, diplodocus…" The 11 year old began rattling of a list.

"Save your breath, Timmy." Harry said, chuckling. "There are over 200 different sauropods, both Magical and Mundane. There's no way anyone but Hermione could remember them all." Harry said. Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend's back.

"Your right Harry." Grant chuckled. "And good job, Timmy. The ones you did name are the most well known along with the Apatosaurus. Most scientists believed that sauropods spent most of their time in swamps, thinking that the large animals couldn't support their own weight. Clearly they were wrong." The man pointed through a break in the trees at a small herd of Brachiosaurus serenely munching on leaves.

Tim smiled wildly, before letting out a huge yawn. Geant smiled and looked around. He saw a large tree and lead the group over. "Alright, everybody up. We'll be sleeping in this tree, and continuing in the morning."

"Great." Tim mumbled. "first the car, and now trees."

Grant chuckled, as he gave Lex a boost into the tree. "It's the safest place for us. Especially if the Rex comes back." He said, as he helped Tim up.

Once they were all settled, Harry and Hermione cast warming charms on the lot of them. Sif and Hela curled up snugly in their humans' laps. Grant who was in the middle, shifted uncomfortably, and reached into his pocket. He pulled out his prized Raptor claw, found on his first dig. "So much for luck." He muttered. Harry watched as the man prepared to toss the claw.

"Wait. That's from your first dig, right?" The teen asked. Grant nodded, and handed the claw to Harry. The teen examined the fossil, fascinated. "Deinonychus right?"

"Velociraptor, actually." Grant said. "Thought it might bring me luck on future digs. Guess I don't need it anymore, what with the park and all. It's yours if you want it." Harry thanked the man, smiling at the claw. He conjured a small leather strip and tied it to the claw, putting it around his neck.

JP_

"Point me Harry Potter." Sirius said. He and Hammond were standing on the roof of the Visitor Center. The wand in his hand spun rapidly, before pointing towards the northwest. "Well, that's a good sign. And as Dr. Sadler said, they're with Grant. He'll keep them safe."

"I hate the fact that Malcolm was right. And that you were right about Nedry." The older man grumbled. "How could we have been so foolish as to not ward the Embryo Storage Facility?" Sirius put a consoling hand on the man's shoulder. It had been Wu who had discovered the theft of the embryos, when he had gone to check on them before heading for the ship, bound for the mainland with the rest of the staff.

"Well at least he paid for it in the end." Sirius said. "Death by Dilophasaurus. Ugh. Not the way I'd want to go. And hey, we got that jeep back, though it needs a good cleaning." Hammond snorted, as the two headed back in.

Reaching the Ops. Center, they entered, to find a serious discussion in progress. "It'll take forever to get through all this coding to fix the problem." Ray Arnold was saying. "I still say our best option is to reboot the whole system."

"That would leave us in the dark with nothing to stop the animals from coming in." Neil said. "I mean, if the Rex is loose, how many of the other animals are loose?"

"Thankfully the Raptor enclosures are on a separate system from the other enclosures." Said Charlie Weasley. Hammond had headhunted him from the Dragon Reserve in Romania he had been working at. He had signed on as a Dino Wrangler, and was well known around the breakroom for his work with the larger dinos.

"Unfortunately," Muldoon answered. "They too would be affected by the shutdown. I told you we should have put up wards around the enclosures." Hammond waved him off.

"All that matters right now is finding our missing." The old entrepreneur said. "Once Grant and the kids are safe then we can deal with the park."

"We can't do anything till morning, whatever we do." Said Charlie. "It's too dangerous to go out into the park right now. We should all go to bed, and pick this back up in the morning." The rest all nodded reluctantly.

Laura Granger looked at the endless lines of code scrolling up the screen if Nedry's computer. "I'm going to keep working on this code for a while. Maybe I can figure out what that fat bastard did." She growled. Niel smiled at his wife, who had the most knowledge of computers. If anyone could figure out what had been done, it was her. Laura sat down, as the rest filed out to go to bed.

JP_

Grant grunted as his feet hit terra firma. It had been a long night in the tree, interrupted by a visit from a Brachiosaurus. He helped the kids out of the tree, and they continued on their way.

As they scrambled over a large root, Grant stopped short. There hidden within the protection of the tree roots, was a familiar site, one he had seen at numerous raptor digs. The nest of a small dinosaur, with broken eggs scattered within.

"Kids, look at this." He said picking up a piece of eggshell. The four kids gathered around him, staring at the empty nest. "It's an actual dino nest. Conclusive proof that they cared for their young."

"Dr. Grant?" Hermione asked, a tremor of fear laced in her voice. "I thought Dr. Wu said the dinosaurs couldn't breed?" Grant dropped the shell in shock. How was this possible?

"And what kind of dino nest is it?" Harry asked. Grant took off his hat and scratched his head.

"From the looks of it, it's a Compsognathus nest." The man said. "Compys were scavengers, egg stealers. And yes Hermione, they aren't supposed to be able to breed out here. Wu did say they had to use the DNA of modern animals to fill in the gaps. The South African Bullfrog is known to change sex when needed. They must have used frog DNA."

"We need to get back and tell Uncle John than the dinos are breeding." Harry said. The others agreed and began the trek back. Four hours later, they finally came to the large field on the southern end of the park.

"Finally." Harry said. "We're almost there." The others breathed a sigh of relief, and the group began their journey across the large plain.

JP_

"Alright, we're all in agreement?" Arnold asked. "The only option we have is to do a complete system wide shutdown?" The others nodded reluctantly. The Director of Operations hit the master power switch, and the Ops. Center went dark, before the red glow of the emergency lighting flickered on.

"Hold onto your butts." Arnold said around the cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He reached over and flipped the switch again. The group held their breath.

"Nothing happened." Sirius said, pointing out the obvious.

"Crap. I was afraid this would happen." Arnold said.

a/n: so i fixed a major plot hole in the Jurassic park movie. i always wondered how the hell the Rex managed to get out, when it pushed the car over a very high drop. and how the hell were visitors supposed to see the damn thing if the drop was really that high. makes no sense to me. any ways hope you enjoyed this chapter. please read and review. your comments are like mana from heaven to me.


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: well here we are again. another chapter done. enjoy.

Chapter 4

Grant smiled as he and the kids trooped across the wide plain. He couldn't help but imagine that this is what it would have felt like millions of years ago. Back when Dinosaurs actually ruled the earth. A noise, like an exceptionally long peal of thunder, drew the groups attention.

A large flock of two legged dinosaurs that resembled modern day ostrich, were running past about half a mile away. "Quick, Tim, Harry. Name that dinosaur."

"Umm.. galla… gallami… Gallimimus!" Tim said excitedly. Grant smiled and nodded. His smile faded as a roar sounded across the plain, and the flock turned abruptly, headed back towards where they were standing.

"Shit." The man said, grabbing Tim and Lex. "Run!" And they ran as fast as they could. Leaping over a log, Grant pulled Lex and Tim down, with Harry and Hermione joining them just in time. Moments later, they were surrounded by the stampeding dinosaurs.

A roar drew their attention to the jungle to their left and behind them. The large Rex burst out of the foliage moments later, and snagged a fleeing Gallimimus, slamming the helpless dino to the ground and breaking its neck.

"Cool." Tim said, peering over the log to watch, as the Rex roared in triumph, and began to eat. "Wow. That's gross. Lex, Harry you gotta see this." Grant chuckled and began to lead the kids away. Harry grabbed Tim as the younger boy stood for a better view of the Rex eating and dragged him along.

JP_

"Our only option is for someone to go to the electrical shed and restart the generators manually." Arnold said. "As the most qualified I'll go. Someone is going to have to be here to restart the computers. Laura, your familiar with these?" Laura nodded.

"Yes. We have a similar system at our dental practice." She said, nodding to her husband.

"Good. I'll call when I've turned the power back on." Arnold said, as he turned to leave. A series of loud clicks rang out within the silence. Sirius, Neil, and Charlie smiled in apology, from where they were checking the automatic rifles they held.

"Are those really necessary?" Hammond asked, scowling. Sirius glared at the man, as he checked that his wand was in its holster.

"Yes. They are. The last thing I want is to come across some predatory dino with just my wand." Charlie growled. Hammond sighed. "And Neill is a muggle to boot. Surely he needs the protection these will provide should things go bad." Niel nodded, sliding a pair of magazines into the pouch on his belt.

"Just find them. Please?" Hammond said. "Those kids mean the world to me."

"We'll find them." Neil said. Laura smiled at her husband. It may have been 18 years since his time in the SAS, but some things came naturally. The three followed Arnold out. The rest settled in to wait, a radio on the table near Sadler.

JP_

An hour had past, without a word from Arnold. Laura was getting nervous. Muldoon, his trusty shotgun strapped to his back, had called the trio of searchers back to the Visitor Center, to discuss options. When they had returned, Charlie informed them that the Velociraptor enclosure had been breached.

A quick check of the Utahraptor Enclosure, revealed that it too had been breached. "I think it's safe to assume, that the Little Rex is loose as well." Neil said. The group had moved to the safety bunker by the garage. "It should also be assumed that Mr. Arnold is dead. Which means someone else is going to have to go and turn the power back on."

"The fewer people who go the better." Muldoon said. "I think two teams of two. Headed in two different directions." Neil nodded.

"The rest of us will stay here in the bunker." Hammond said. "We'll guide whichever team gets there first through the process of restarting the generators."

"Right, Muldoon. Your with Charlie. Head around to the east." Neil said. "Sirius, your with me. We'll go west. Maintain radio silence until you've reached the shed." The three nodded, and they headed out.

"Neil, hold still for a moment." Sirius said as they approached the jungle. "I'm not sure if a disillusionment spell will work against raptors, but it's worth a try." He said casting the spell on both Neil and himself. The two faded from view and headed into the dense foliage.

To the east Charlie and Muldoon headed into the jungle, as well. Ten minutes later, Muldoon called a halt to their progress. "What is it?" Charlie asked.

"We're being hunted." The game Warden said. "When I give the signal, make a break for the shed. I'll provide a distraction."

Charlie nodded, and brought his rifle up to his shoulder. At Muldoon's nod, the two split up, with Charlie running for the shed, and Muldoon heading further into the jungle. Charlie refused to look back, even when he heard a gunshot and the screeching roars of Raptors.

He made it to the shed just as Neil and Sirius faded into view. Charlie threw the door open, barely noticing the shoe that kept it from shutting properly. The other two followed him in. "Where's Muldoon?" Neil asked. Bill shook his head, the other 2 grimaced.

"John? We're here, Muldoon is dead. Over." Neil said.

"Damn." Hammond said. There was a rustling noise of paper being spread out. "Alright. Let's get this done."

Bill headed into the shed, following Hammond's directions, as Neil and Sirius stood guard. He made it to the generators and started the process of turning them back on.

JP_

Grant smiled as the group of 5 reached a tall fence. Climbing up onto the concrete barrier underneath, he examined the fence. A toss of the stick he carried, revealed nothing. He shrugged at the kids, turned back to the fence and slowly reached out to grab it.

Lex and Hermione screamed as he started screaming and convulsing, only to glare at the man, when he started laughing. "Well i guess we're climbing." The chuckling Paleontologist said.

"Or we could just levitate over it." Hermione huffed. Grant nodded, and indicated for the 2 older teens to proceed. Moments later they were on the other side. The sound of buzzing and flashing lights drew their attention. A crackle of electricity fried a small bird that had been unfortunate enough to be perched on the fence.

"Ew." Harry said as Sif struggled from his grasp. "Guess it was a good thing we used magic, huh?" He put Sif down, and watched the little raptor hop over to the smoking carcass and start eating. Hermione let Hela down, and the little chick joined her sister. Lex looked away, a little green.

The group waited for the chicks to finish their meal, before continuing their journey. 30 minutes later, and they came over a rise. There before them was the Visitor Compound. They headed down the hill, happy to be back.

Grant led them into the building, and to the cafeteria. "Alright. You 4 stay here, get something to eat. Relax." He said as the kids sat at one of the tables. "I'm going to find everyone else." He smiled as the kids got up and went to the food tables.

Turning, he left the building. The first place he checked was the bungalows. Not finding any one, he headed towards the exhibit hall. The sounds of gunfire drew his attention to the jungle behind the bungalows. Running towards the sound, Grant saw Neil, Sirius, and a young red headed man he hadn't met, running backwards and firing automatic rifles into the foliage.

Sirius looked back over his shoulder to check where he was going and saw Grant. "Dr. Grant! Run!" He screamed then fired off a quick burst. Grant saw a flash of movement in the trees, and turned to run back the way he came.

JP_

Harry smiled at his younger cousins. Tim and especially Lex had been troopers during the trek back. The girl was smart as a whip, a technomancy prodigy at the age of 13 and already going into her 5th year at Ilvermorny. Tim was already on a fast track to becoming a magipaleontologist. Tim and Lex smiled back at him from around large spoonfuls of chocolate pudding.

Lex's smile fell from her face, her spoonful of jello shaking in her hand, as she looked over Harry's shoulder. Terror filled her face. Harry frowned and turned to see what she was looking at. The happy squeaking of the two raptor chicks became snarls. There on the wall mural, was an ominous shadow.

"Move!" Harry hissed, scooping Sif up from where the chick stood on the table. Hermione picked up Hela and the four darted out of the cafeteria. They reached a hall and split up. Lex and Tim hurried into the Kitchens, while Harry and Hermione pushed their way into a large office space.

Harry watched through a small window, as a pair of velociraptors entered the kitchen door. He swore, and pulled out his wand. Hermione grabbed his hand, and shook her head. "Those are my cousins in there. I have to do something." He hissed.

"I know, Harry. But remember what Dr. Wu said." Hermione said. "They used dragon DNA to fill the gaps in some of the dinosaur DNA. What if the Raptors where those dinosaurs? They could have magic resistance." Harry sighed, and reluctantly put his wand away. Moments later there was a loud slam of a door, and Lex and Tim rushed out of the Kitchens.

Harry and Hermione exited the office and the group headed back out to the lobby. There they found the 4 men running in. "Quick." Sirius said. "To the Ops. Center!" The group ran up the stairs.

They reached the Operation Center, and found Laura sitting at the main console, furiously typing away. Lex ran over and sat at the console next to her. "Wait! This in an Irix system. I know this." She said, clicking on the mouse. "It has a Unix-based Silicon Graphics OS."

The group jumped as there was a thud against the door. Through the window, the saw a Velociraptor looking in. Hermione gasped, as the door handle slowly began to turn. The four men slammed against the door as it began to open, fighting against the powerful animal.

"Lex! Hurry!" Laura said, panic creeping into her voice, as she redoubled her typing. "We need to activate the security system, and fast." Lex nodded, as she scrolled through the systems. She finally found the right one, as the men managed to slam the door shut.

The locks engaged, allowing the group to breathe. The moment of relief was short lived however, as the Raptor outside began slamming its body against the large round window. "Quick! Up here! Grant yelled moving to a ladder in the middle of the room.

Sirius and Bill levitated the kids up into the ceiling as Laura scrambled up the later behind Grant, Neil hot on her heels.

Sirius and Charlie had barely made it up into the ceiling themselves when the raptor smashed through the glass. The group scrambled through the crawlspace, till the came to a trapdoor. Grant opened it, to find it led to the display skeletons in the lobby. The group scrambled down, the scaffolding, only to be confronted by a massive Utahraptor. Harry lead the way onto the skeletons, which gave way to the large amount of weight, sending the group crashing to the ground.

They scrambled to their feet, only to find themselves surrounded by Utahraptors on one side, and Velociraptors on the other. It looked like it was the end for them, when Harry felt a pulse of strong magic in his chest, as his bond with Sif flared. As the two raptor packs prepared to charge, Harry stepped forward and threw out his hands. Sif jumped from his shoulder and screeched at the packs.

Enough! You will stand down!* Harry hissed. The Raptor packs froze, a pulse of magic connecting them to the tiny Raptor before them, and through Sif to Harry. The others looked at the teen in shock, as he stared the raptors down. One by one, starting with the two alphas, the raptors lowered their heads, till their chins were almost on the floor.

"Incredible." Breathed Grant. "He's used a form of Parceltongue to take control of two different packs. Two distinctly different species at that." His musings were cut short, when the Big Rex burst into the lobby with a roar. Harry growled, and pointed at the beast. Both packs rose as one and turned to the larger predator.

ATTACK! KILL! ENEMY! PROTECT THE PACKA* Harry screeched out in Sauritongue. The raptors screamed out their challenge, and charged the Rex. The Rex roared as it was overwhelmed by Raptors. "Run." Harry said, scooping Sif up, and bolting towards the hole in the wall.

The group followed him out. At the bottom of the stairs, they saw Hammond waiting by a Park bus. They scrambled aboard, the pain filled roar of the Rex, and triumphant screeches of the Raptors ringing in their ears.

"Mr. Hammond." Grant said as he reached the older man. "After careful consideration, I have chosen not to endorse your park. Not unless stronger security measures are put in place." Hammond nodded.

"Right you are, Dr. Grant. Right you are."

a/n2: so that is the end of the first Jp film. i think one more chapter to deal with the aftermath of the Isla Nublar incident, then into 5th. and before you ask, i will be doing Lost world. i plan on that taking place between 6th and 7th year. and it will be the tie in with the prologue.


	6. Chapter 6

a/n: so this is basically a filler chapter to get us to 5th year. enjoy.

Chapter 5

Harry smiled down at his Raptor chick. Sif had grown quite a bit in the month and a half since the Isla Nublar Incident. The InGen legal team had forced the survivors to sign nondisclosure agreements, in order to keep everything hush hush.

Harry, Sirius and Charlie had led a team back to the island, to assess the damage. Of the dinosaurs in the park, the 2 Raptor packs Harry had become Alpha of survived. The Big Rex had been killed in the fight that allowed the survivors to escape. The Little Rex had taken over its larger sister's Enclosure. Several of the larger herbivores had been killed by the 2 Rexes. The Raptors had culled the herds of smaller herbivores. All but 1 of the 5 Dilos had been killed, as had the sick Trike.

The team had informed Hammond, who had decided to let the park be for a year or two before going back in to try again. He had acknowledged the need for tighter security, and planned on contracting the Goblins of Gringotts to put better wards around the Carnivore Enclosures, as well as the Dwarves of Erebor to better the enclosures As well.

As Hermione pointed out on numerous occasions, it was now time for them to turn their attention to school. Hence the reason she and Harry were walking down Diagon Alley, their raptor familiars causing the other patrons in the Alley to give them a wide berth.

'Well, them, and the fact that the Ministry has been claiming I'm a deranged, attention seeking, fearmonger.' Harry thought. He hadn't been completely shocked when, upon their return to England, they saw what the Daily Prophet had been printing, on the Minister's order most likely.

Fudge had refused to believe Harry's claim at the end of his 4th year, that Voldemort had returned. The man had even attempted to use Harry's use of magic during the Incident, to attempt to have Harry expelled from Hogwarts. That had failed when it was revealed that Harry had claimed the Lordship of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House Potter, as well as the Lordship of the Most House Noble and Most Ancient Houses of Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Peverall.

When Fudge had tried to revoke said claims, Harry had revealed that he had also claimed Lordship of the Most Ancient and Most Royal House of Elessar. Many in the Wizengamot had paled and shied away from the Minister, who had turned purple with rage. None of the Wizengamot members wanted to get on the bad side of the Heir to the last great Magical King.

Fudge had then attempted to have Sif and Hela taken away from Harry and Hermione and killed, claiming that they were some exotic breed of dragon. Ted and Andromeda Tonks, Harry's Solicitors had closed that avenue of attack, by proving that a familiar bond existed between the teens and their Raptors. Not even Fudge could blatantly ignore the law about familiars laid down by the International Confederation of Wizards. Not without losing his prized position of power.

Harry had then taken his place among the Members of the Wizengamot, much to Fudge's dismay. The Dark Families had balked at the power Harry wielded, but could do nothing to stop it. Nor could the stop Harry from Appointing Hermione, Remus, Hammond, and Andromeda as his proxies for The Potter, Gryffindor, Peverall, and Slytherin seats respectively.

The Prophet had been quick to print retractions for the slanderous articles they had been printing about Harry, though they and the Ministry still refused to acknowledge Voldemort's return.

Harry was brought out of his musings, when they reached Flourish Blotts. He smiled at Hermione, as she muttered about idiots and fools. They entered the bookstore, and were greeted by stares. Harry glared at the other patrons until they turned away.

"Harry, Hermione!" A voice called out. Harry smiled, as his best friend, Neville Longbottom wheeled his mother, Alice's wheelchair through the aisles, his father, Lord Franklin Longbottom, limped along behind him, assisted by Neville's grandmother, Madam Augusta Longbottom.

"Neville, Aunt Alice, Uncle Frank, Gran Augusta!" Harry said, going over and giving them all hugs. "It's good to see you all. How has your summer?"

"Not as exciting as yours, apparently." Neville said, indicating the pair of Raptors. Harry laughed.

"Congratulations are in order, I believe Lord and Lady Potter." Augusta smiled, as she returned Hermione's hug. "Just like you father, you are young man. Had to find the Brightest Witch of your year. And how's that great-uncle of your's?"

"Uncle John is well. He's busy revamping the Park." Harry smiled, putting a hand on Sif's back, when she growled when Theodore Nott and his Parents got too close. "The Goblins and Dwarves are upgrading everything. They've even brought in some technomancers from Japan and The States."

"We'll have to visit, once it's open." Alice said. "But we have some shopping to do. You two have your lists, right?" Harry and Hermione nodded, and the group split up to gather their school books. Hermione almost had a fit upon reading the summary of their DADA book.

Harry chuckled as she spent the rest of their time in the store muttering about inept professors. Having gathered and paid for their books, they left to continue their shopping.

HP_

"Harry! Hey, Harry! Over here, Harry!" A voice called out, as they exited Madam Malkin's. Harry growled, when he saw who was calling him. A pair of red heads were forcing their way through the crowd of shoppers.

"Great." He muttered. "As if Malfoy's bigotry wasn't enough today, now there's these two." He put a calming hand on Sif's back, when she started growling. Ronald and Ginny Weasley, Charlie's youngest siblings, were two of Harry's least favorite people in Gryffindor. Ron had gotten it into his head, back in the beginning 1st year that he was going to be Harry's best mate, while Ginny was convinced that she was destined to be Lady Potter.

"Easy, love." Hermione whispered in his ear, as she threaded her arm through his, and put her head on his shoulder. The Weasley's stopped short, staring at the fierce looking beasts standing protectively in front of Harry's group. "It's not impolite to yell like that, Ronald." She said to the lanky redhead.

"What are those?" Ron asked, fearfully, completely ignoring the rebuke. Sif drew back her lips in a snarl that showed off her razor sharp teeth. Ron drew back further away from her.

"These are our Familiars, Sif and Hela." Hermione said. "Surely you've read about them in the Prophet?"

"Yeah, well, can't trust everything you read in that rag." Ron muttered. Ginny was completely ignoring the Raptors and the conversation happening in front of her, her eyes fixed on the Lady of House Potter ring, adorning Hermione's finger.

Hermione hid a smirk of triumph at the girl's grief stricken face. She was the Lady of a Most Noble and Ancient House after all, it wouldn't be proper to gloat at another's misery. "That's true, Ronald. However the rumors about our familiars, as well as our marriage are nearly 100% true. The Prophet was wrong about what Hela and Sif are, though."

"They're Utahraptors, not Wyvern." Said Charlie, as he came through the crowd, accompanied by the Weasley twins, Fred and George. "Lord and Lady Potter. Lord and Lady Longbottom. Well met." He said, bowing slightly. Harry, Hermione, and Frank returned the gesture, while Alice nodded her head.

"Well met, Saurian Master Weasley. How go things at the Park? How is Squeaks?" Charlie smiled, and reached up to feed a small piece of meat to the Compsognathus perched on his shoulder. He had familiar bonded with the little dino during their mission to assess the park.

"Squeaks can be a pain in the arse sometimes, but he's a great companion." Charlie said, as the Weasley parents joined them. "As for the Park, work is continuing on schedule. We should be able to open on time, in about a year."

"Charlie. You know I can't stand you talking about that horrid place." Molly Weasley said, her voice dripping with disdain. Her husband, Arthur sighed in disbelief.

"That place was a birthday present from my Great-Uncle, Mrs. Weasley." Harry growled out. Molly turned red, as she looked at Harry.

"Oh. Harry. I apologize, but from what Charlie was able to tell us, it was a disaster waiting to happen." She said, moving to try and hug the boy. She stopped as Sif growled a warning.

"It's Lord Potter, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said, scowling. "Or Saurian Master Potter. I may be friends with Charlie and the twins, but you and I are not that familiar." Molly turned a darker shade of red, as anger filled her face. Arthur stepped forward, sensing the impending eruption of Mount Molly.

"Molly, enough. Lord Potter is correct." He said sharply. Molly gasped and paled at the rebuke. "Please forgive my wife, Lord Potter, she forgets her place." The Head of the Cadet House Weasley said formally, bowing deeply to Harry.

"The slight is forgiven." Harry said, his eyes on Ron, who was red with fury. "See that it doesn't happen again."

"You might want to talk to your youngest son, as well Mr. Weasley." Frank said, as he toon was watching Ron. Arthur looked over and saw his youngest son, about to stick his foot in it.

"Right. We will just be going then." Arthur growled. "Charlie, Fred, George. We will meet at the Leaky Cauldron when you are done. Molly, Ron, Ginny, come. We need to talk." Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Arthur stopped him with a glare.

"Now." The man growled, stopping Ron short. Reluctantly the boy followed his parents and sister back towards the pub.

"Well." Neville said, nervously. "That happened." His words broke the tension in the air, and the group chuckled.

"So, Fred, George, how's your summer been?" Harry asked. The conversation turned to more pleasant topics, as they continued their shopping.

HP_

"Have a good school year, you lot." Sirius said, as he hugged Harry and Hermione. "Try not to get into too much trouble." Harry chuckled, as he hugged his Great Uncle.

"I make no promises, Sirius." He said, as he moved to hug Alice and Augusta. Once all goodbyes had been said. Harry, Hermione, Neville, and their friend, Luna Lovegood, boarded the Hogwarts Express.

The foursome found the compartment reserved for the Lord Potter and his Entourage. It had been magically enlarged to allow for the now nearly full grown Utahraptor familiars. Sif and Hela lay in the large baskets that had been specially made for them.

"So, who do you think the new DADA professor will be?" Neville asked as they all sat down.

"Probably some Ministry flunky." Harry said, with disgusted. "Fudge may have been temporarily neutered, but the man still has it out for me. Dumbledore too. Fudge would have stripped the old codger of his headmaster position to if he could."

They continued chatting, greeting the various students that popped in to greet them. Many of them confirmed their belief in Harry and his story of Voldemort's return, as well as marvel at the Raptors. Malfoy made his customary attempt to goad Harry, but retreated without a word, when Sif started to rise.

HP_

Harry smiled when Malfoy was turned away from the large coach that stood waiting at the station. "It would seem to me, Heir Malfoy, that someone of your station would recognize the property of someone who is of a higher station." He said, mimicking Malfoy's snobbery perfectly.

"What would you know about it, Potter?" Malfoy growled. Harry smirked haughtily.

"That's Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Peverell-Elessar to you Heir Malfoy. You would do well to remember that." He said, holding up his hands to reveal his Head of House rings. Malfoy balked, turning red. "What would your father say when he finds out you insulted the head of 4 Most Noble and Most Ancient Houses? Not to mention The Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Royal House of Elessar?"

"I imagine he wouldn't be too pleased." Hermione said, smirking. Malfoy glared at her.

"You stay out of this, you mu...urk!" Malfoy blanched, as he found Harry's wand jammed under his chin. The mass of students making their way to the carriages, stopped to watch the confrontation.

"Choose your next words very carefully, Malfoy." Harry said, coldly. Sif and Hela snarled at Crabbe and Goyle, stopping the 2 brutish boys from interfering. "Listen and listen well, you little shit. That is my wife, Lady Potter, you were about to insult. Never do that again. By rights, I could kill you here and now, and there's nothing anyone could do about it. Not even your precious father.

I'm going to lay down some rules for you, Ferret. If I even hear about you saying that disgusting slur to or about anyone, especially Hermione, I'll curse your tongue out. Your going to stay away from me and mine. Your going to keep your little bootlickers away from me and mine. Your also going to keep your head down and be a good boy. Do all that and we won't have any problems. Got it?"

Malfoy gulped and nodded. This was a side of Harry Potter the blonde boy hadn't known existed. He was used to a hot headed Harry Potter. This Lord in front of him was cold and calculated. No one could blame the boy if he soiled himself. The rest of the gathered students gaped at the new Harry Potter.

"That goes for everyone who spouts the ridiculous purebloods nonsense. You know who you are. To the rest of you, those of you who have done nothing to me, feel free to come to me if Malfoy and his ilk causes problems." With that, he put his wand away, and helped Hermione into the Coach. Neville and Luna waited for the Raptors to climb in and get settled before they too, climbed in, smirking the whole time.

Ron Weasley shivered in fear. On the one hand, he was glad to see Malfoy get what he deserved. On the other, he finally understood what his father had been trying to tell him that day in Diagon Alley. He made a vow to himself there and then to stay as far from Harry Potter and his friends as possible.

a/n2: there you have it. and yes there is some quasi-crossover wit LotR. i didn't want to go into too much detail about Harry's titles, just know that no Harry's not King of the Magical world. if someone wants to write N omake about the how heirs of Elessar lost the throne feel free. i may write a side story about that, may not. and yes Harry's a BAMF. i mean come on he has a Utahraptor Familiar. and hes the alpha of two different Raptor packs. how could he not be.


	7. Chapter 7

a/n: alrighty then. here it is, the next chapter of Harry Potter Jurassic Wizard. it feels kinda rushed to me, and i had to start over on it several times, so this is the best i got. oh yeah. and you all asked for it, you got it. the much anticipated Umbridge confrontation.

p.s. I don't own Harry Potter or Jurassic Park, J.K. Rowling and Universal respectively are the rightful owners. i just play with their creations.

Chapter 6.

The Coach pulled up in front of the castle, and Harry climbed out. He smiled up at the castle, as Hermione and the others climbed out. The group had half expected Snape to be waiting for them to arrive, and were pleasantly surprised to see neither hide nor greasy hair of the man.

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand, with Neville, Luna, and the Raptors following and entered the castle. He lead the way into the Great Hall, and stopped. The four House Tables moved back a few feet, and a mahogany table, bedecked in white linens now sat in front of the Staff Table, facing the House Tables. Four place settings, of pure gold, were placed in front of comfortable looking chairs. Two sets of golden food and water dishes were on the floor, in front of the table. Emblazoned on the tablecloth was the Potter Family Crest.

Harry arched an eyebrow, looking from the table to the Professors. Dumbledore nodded to the small table, looking quite put out. Harry led the way to the table and pulled one of the chairs in the middle out, letting Hermione sit before moving the chair back in, and sitting next to her. Neville held the chair on Hermione's left out for Luna, before seating himself on Harry's right. Sif and Hela settled themselves down by their food dishes.

"Hem hem." Came a sickly sweet voice, from the Staff table. Harry looked around, and saw the fat, toad like woman, who had sat at Fudge's side during the sham that was Harry's trial. She was sitting in the DADA Professor's seat, and staring at the foursome as though they were some nasty thing she had stepped in. "It is traditional for students to sit at their House table." She said.

"It is also traditional for the Heir of the Most Royal and Most Ancient House of Elessar to be given their own table for the traditional Welcoming Feast, Madam Umbridge." Professor Flitwick said. "And seeing as Lord Potter is the Heir to two of the Founders Houses as well, it makes sense for him and his Entourage to be seated where they are." Harry smiled at the little Professor, before turning to Umbridge.

"Surely you, of all people, wouldn't spit in the face of tradition, Madam Umbridge." He said. Umbridge balked, clearly wanting to say something snide.

Unfortunately she forced a smile, and said, "Of course not, My Lord. Where would we be without our traditions guiding us?" With that she turned away, ending the conversation, incidentally breaking tradition by not allowing Harry to be the one to end it. Harry ignored the slight, for now, and turned to watch the rest of the students file in.

The group of four fell into quite conversation, ignoring the whispers and stares, smiling to each other as Malfoy paled at the sight of them and scurried to his seat, and nodding to their friends. Finally the last student was seated, and a hush fell over the Hall, as Professor Mcgonagall led the new 1st Years into the hall. She set up the familiar stool and placed the Sorting Hat upon it.

Harry barely listened to the Hat's song, choosing instead to study the incoming 1st years, many of whom were staring at him in awe. When the Hat finished its song, McGonagall called the first of the new kids up. When the last 1st year had been sorted, Dumbledore stood. "Welcome, one and all, to another new year at Hogwarts. Let the feast begin." The old man waved his hand and the plates filled with food.

HP_

Once the food had been eaten, with Ron Weasley eating way too much, with his usual lack of manners,as per usual, Dumbledore stood and moved to the podium. "Now that we have all been fed and watered, a few announcements. 1st as always the Forbidden Forest is just that, Forbidden."

Harry tuned the Headmaster out, as he gave the same speech as always. It was when he introduced Umbridge as the new DADA Professor, he sat up and took notice. He growled to himself, knowing exactly what that meant. When the toad woman stood and interrupted Dumbledore, Harry scowled. She began a long winded speech about how Hogwarts was slipping, and needed to update to Ministry standards, meaning The Fudge Administration was trying to interfere at Hogwarts.

Umbridge finally wound down, allowing Dumbledore to dismiss the students to their beds. Harry and company remained sitting while the rest of the students filed out. "Is there something wrong Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Aside from the use of my given name without permission, yes. There is." Harry scowled. Dumbledore frowned, while Umbridge watched from her seat, a predatory smile gracing her face. "I requested the use of the Elessar Quarters, and haven't heard whether or not they had been prepared."

"Unfortunately, Lord Potter, I cannot allow the use of private quarters. You will have to.." The Headmaster fell silent as Harry stood, a stormy look on his face.

"That is unacceptable, Headmaster!" He growled. "You have no right to deny the Heir of the Most Royal and Most Ancient House of Elessar. Not to mention that as the Heir of not one but two of the Founders. I legally own this school and the castle that houses it. So unless you want to find a new line of work, you will prepare the Elessar Quarters for my use. And don't try to tell me that Lady Hermione Potter, Heir Longbottom and Heir Lovegood aren't allowed to stay there as well." Dumbledore snapped his mouth shut, scowling as he had been about to do that very thing.

"Heir Longbottom has been named House Gryffindor's Champion, and Heir Lovegood has been named the Lady Potter's Shieldmaiden. Therefore where my wife and I go, so too do they." Harry continued, as Neville swelled with pride at the prestigious position Harry had given him. Mcgonagall smiled, as her favorite students stood up to the Headmaster. "Furthermore, it is my understanding that Shieldmaiden Lovegood is qualified to move up a year. You will make it so. Immediately. She will be given the same schedule as Lady Potter. Also, Neville and I will be dropping Divination. It is a pointless class for those without the Sight. Finally, there will be a full staff meeting tomorrow before dinner. We will be going over the school rules, and making changes where necessary, as well as other things. Now it has been a long day, and I am tired. Goodnight." Harry turned and led his friends out of the Great Hall, McGonagall following behind them, Sif and Hela walking next to their owners.

Dumbledore stood, watching them leave. He never noticed the rest of the staff filing out as well. Shaking himself he stormed out of the Hall and made for his office. How dare the brat question his decisions, he was Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, First Class, Supreme Mugwump of the I.C.W. and Leader of the Light. He was not to be questioned. Damn John Hammond. The foolish Scottish Billionaire had taken the Weapon Dumbledore needed, and turned the boy against the Headmaster. The plan had been perfect till Hammond had showed up with a legal copy of the Potter Will.

Even Dumbledore's contingency plans were falling apart, and he saw no way to recover them. How was the boy supposed to willingly let Voldemort kill him, if he wouldn't let Dumbledore guide him to his destiny.

The man finally reached his office, and let loose all the anger and rage he felt building up inside him. The school year had just started and already his office was a disaster zone.

HP_

"You will have to set the Password yourself, Lord Elessar." McGonagall said, smiling fondly at the foursome. The group was standing in a lavish Common Room. "Any visitors will have to be in their dormitories by curfew. I expect a certain level of maturity from the 4 of you. As the Lord of 4 Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses and the Most Royal and Most Ancient House of Elessar, you must set an example. I will see you all at breakfast, good night. And it's good to see you all."

The 4 teens wished their favorite Professor goodnight, and Harry saw McGonagall out. They looked around and saw a number of doors leading off the Common Room. The first led to a fully stocked Kitchen, the second to a private Potions lab. the last 4 led to lavish bedrooms, all with equally lavish en suite bathrooms. All their possessions had been moved into the bedrooms, Neville and Luna each had their own, while Harry and Hermione would be sharing a room.

The last bed room had been set up to house the Raptors. Gilded food and water dishes were set up in one corner. A large, soft looking nest like bed took up another corner. Spread out around the room were various toys for the dinosaurs to entertain themselves with. The entire room was decorated like a jungle, and was heated to tropical temperatures. Sif and Hela had already settled in.

The bedrooms, aside from the Raptors room, was decorated in warm reds and browns. The main common room and the kitchen was done in soft blue and muted silvers. Above the large fireplace, hung a banner, emblazoned with the Elessar Family Crest. The White Tree and the Seven Stars sat on a field of blue. On either side of the banner were 4 smaller banners the Potter family crest, a Golden Rampant Lion And Rampant Stag Held up the Kite Shield with its stylized P sat on a field of red, next to the Gryffindor Banner, a Golden Lion emblazoned Kite shield on a field of red, hung to the left. On the right was the Silver Swan on a field of Blue, of House Peverall, next to the Silver Serpent emblazoned Buckler Shield on a field of green that symbolized House Slytherin.

Below the 5 large banners, were the Banners of House Longbottom and House Lovegood. Harry was thoroughly impressed with the whole apartment. It was warm and inviting, a place were all their friends could come and spend time, away from the rest of the school.

After a quick tour of the apartment, the 4 teens said goodnight, and went to bed. Harry gave Hermione a kiss as the two snuggled together in the massive California King bed. They smiled as Sif and Hela came in and laid down across the foot of the bed.

HP_

The next morning the 4 teens and 2 Raptors were among the first to enter the Great Hall. They made their way to their table at the front of the hall, and prepared to break their fast, chatting excitedly about their first full day back.

The good mood was broken by the red headed waste disposal, known as Ronald Weasley. "Oy! Harry! Where were you last night? I wanted to tell you about my summer." Harry sighed. As always, Ron lacked all tact.

"It's Lord Potter, Mr. Weasley." Harry said, feeding a chunk of rare steak to Sif. Ron looked slightly sick as he watched the Raptor tear up the meat, blood running down her snout.

"Since when? I thought we were mates, Harry?" The redhead said in confusion, watching as Harry fed his Raptor another large chunk of meat.

"We are classmates, and nothing more, Mr. Weasley." Hermione said, who was feeding Hela large chunks of turkey. "You have continually ignored our indifference towards you, attempting to be something you will never be." She said.

"Who asked you, Granger?" Ron growled, his ears starting to turn red. He paled as Harry stood up abruptly, and the Raptors hissed at him.

"That's Lady Potter to you, Mr. Weasley," Harry growled. "And if you continue to insult my wife, you will feel my wrath. You and I have never been, nor will we ever be 'best mates' as you so desperately desire. You are a rude, obnoxious, bigoted, ill-mannered pig, and these constant attempts to insert yourself into my inner circle stop now. You will only approach me and mine as an official representative of House Weasley on Official House Business. Now get yourself gone from my sight." The entire Great Hall had fallen silent by this time, watching the entire scene with bated breath.

Ron gawked at Harry, shocked. It was only when Fred and George appeared at his shoulders, that he started moving again, as the Twins pulled him away. Once they had seated him next to their sister, the eldest Weasleys currently attending Hogwarts, returned. "Lord and Lady Potter, Heir Longbottom, Heir Lovegood, we would like to apologize for our younger brother's idiocy. We will be having a chat with him, and Father will be hearing about this." George said, forgoing the Twins usual pingpong way of speaking.

"Your apology is accepted, Messers. Weasley, in the spirit it was given." Harry said, formally. "Please sit. While we have no desire to be friends with your youngest siblings, for obvious reasons, we are glad to consider the Red Headed Devil Twins our friends." The twins smiled, as a pair of chairs, and flatware appeared out of nowhere.

"Seriously though, Harry. Sorry about Ron." Fred said.

"His head is so thick, it's a wonder anything gets into the small amount of brains he's got." George said.

"Dad gave him a lecture on proper edict when dealing with a Lord of multiple Houses,"

"But it apparently didn't take." Harry smiled, as the Twins fell back into their normal form of communication, from either end of the table.

"It's quite alright, boys." Harry said. "How was your summer?" The group fell into friendly conversation, the Twins occasionally tossing tasty morsels to the Raptors. It didn't take long for the next unpleasant visitor to arrive, however, as a shadow fell across the table from behind Harry. He turned and saw Professor snape standing over him.

"Perhaps, Potter, you can explain to me why you felt the need to attack Mr. Malfoy at the train station last night?" The greasy haired Professor snarled.

"First of all, Professor, it's Lord Potter. And secondly," Harry said, once again standing, and turning to face Snape full on. "My actions at the train station last evening fall under House Business, and therefore are none of your business. However, if you must know, I was simply defending my wife, the Lady Potter. As is my right, as the Lord of a greater house then House Malfoy. And House Prince, I might add. Continue to interfere in my business and you will face the Wrath of All my Houses."

"Detention, Potter. For back talking a Professor. And 50 points from Gryffindor." Snape growled. Harry smiled, as the horrid man fell right into his trap.

"I think not Professor." Harry said, his smile turning predatory as he turned to the High Table. "Headmaster, I demand an Official Inquiry into an unfair punishment!" Dumbledore who had been watching the scene play out, sighed. By demanding an Official Inquiry, Potter had put the old Headmaster in a tough position. He needed to do something about Snape or admit that he had been turning a blind eye to the man's actions.

"Of course, Ha...Lord Potter. What seems to be the Issue?" The old man asked. He would apologize to Severus later, but sacrifices needed to be made if he was to get the boy under his control.

"I am being punished for informing Professor Snape of my rights as the Lord of 4 Most Noble and Most Ancient Houses, and Lord of the Most Royal and Most Ancient House of Elessar. As such, Professor Snape's Detention and Point Deduction are against the Charter of this school. I demand restitution."

Dumbledore winced. Not only would he have to reverse Severus' issued punishments, but he now had to punish the man himself. On top of that the Boy could legally call the man out to duel for the slight against his Houses. While Dumbledore was fairly confident Snape could beat Harry in a duel, that was not something he, Dumbledore wanted to happen. "Very well, Lord Potter. The punishment will be overturned, and the points returned to Gryffindor. Professor Snape, please consider yourself notice." Snape glared at Harry, and turned to go to his seat, muttering about arrogant Potters.

As Harry returned to his own seat, Professor McGonagall appeared with the groups class schedule. "Miss Lovegood, the changes to your schedule has been made. You are expected to continue to keep your grades up." She said. "Lord and Lady Potter, please note that while we understand that your familiars must stay with you during the day, you are required to maintain control of them. Should they cause a disturbance, you will be required to leave them in your quarters." The group thanked the Scots Woman, and smiled as she gave the Raptors a scratch on the snout.

HP_

"Was it just me? Or was Snape a tad bit more of an arse today?" Dean Thomas asked, as the Gryffindor 5th years entered the Great Hall for lunch.

"Don't worry," Harry said, smirking. "Snape will be dealt with soon." The rest of the 5th years stared at him, confused. He just smiled at them, knowingly and led the way to his table at the front of the Hall. It had grown and gained 6 more chairs, as Dean, Shamus Finnegan, Lavender Brown, Pavarti Patil, Fay Dunbar, and Rebecca Quinn had all been invited to sit with The Potters. Ron glared at the table, as he sat next to his sister.

"Have you lot had Defence yet?" Fred asked, as he took his seat at the foot of the table. The 5th years shook their heads in response, filling their plates.

"Don't get your hopes up for a good teacher." George said. "Umbridge is, well, you'll see for yourselves."

"Just watch your temper Harry." Fred said. Harry nodded. He already had a plan in place to deal with the Ministry Meddler.

"Don't worry, lads. The Ministry won't be interfering here for long." Harry said. The twins looked at him, confused. He just smiled, conspiratorially. "Let's just say being who I am is going to work in my favor for a change."

HP_

Harry lead the way into the DADA classroom, taking a seat at the very front, nearest to the Professor's desk. Umbridge sat at her desk, her sickeningly sweet smile plastered on her face. The rest of the class found their seats, and they waited.

"Good afternoon, class." Umbridge said, not moving from her seat. A muttering from the class, answered her. "Oh no. That won't do at all. When I greet you, I expect you to reply clearly and concisely, in return. Let's try that again. Good afternoon, class." She said.

"Good afternoon, Professor." The class said. Umbridge smiled, and stood.

"Now. I've been over your course work for the last 4 years, and am utterly unimpressed with the subpar instruction you have received." She said, tapping the board with her short wand. Words appeared, revealing an outline of Umbridge's planned syllabus. Harry bite back a groan, as it appeared that the Minister's lackey had no intention of actually teaching them anything of substance. "We will change that. You will all be brought up to the Ministry's standards. Now if you please take out your textbooks, and begin reading the first 3 chapters." There was a shuffling noise as the students did as they were told.

Harry, and his Entourage, remained still however, their books still in their bags. Umbridge narrowed her eyes at their defiance. "Is something wrong with your hearing, Mr. Potter?"

"Not at all, Madam." Harry said, smiling at her with false sweetness. "And it's Lord Potter, as you well know." Umbridge scowled.

"My apologies, Lord Potter. But I believe you are to be reading chapters 1 through 3 of your textbooks."

"I was wondering, Professor, when you were going to teach us the defensive spells, and counter curses, we are supposed to be learning this year?" Harry asked, looking confused. "I mean this book, you assigned us says nothing about them. How are we to pass our O.W.L.s if we don't know them? How are we supposed to defend ourselves from dark forces out to get us?"

"That is what the Aurors are for, Mis...Lord Potter. As to your O.W.L.s, I assure you, your textbook will prepare you sufficiently." Harry smiled internally, knowing full well that the rest of the class was paying rapt attention to the confrontation.

"I see. And just what qualifies you to teach this class? Were you in the Auror Corps?" Harry asked.

"I have never been an Auror. And I am the Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic. I need no other qualifications then that." The toad like woman snapped, irritated. "Nor is it any of your business."

"If you insist. And what does the Ministry plan to do about Voldemort and his Death Eaters?" Harry growled. "I have given evidence of the Dark Lord's return. Has the Minister even called for an investigation yet?"

"YOU KNOW WHO IS DEAD!" Umbridge screeched, before calming herself. "There is no way he could have possibly returned. Now that will be detention, for talking back to a Professor. With me, immediately following dinner. And, I think 50 points from Gryffindor." She turned her back on him and returned to her seat.

Harry smirked at her and sat down, once again ignoring the slight she had committed. The rest of the class stared at him, aghast. They were sure he would have exploded on the horrid witch. To see him smile, and accept the detention and loss of points was a complete shock.

JP_

Harry said goodbye to Hermione, Neville and Luna, and headed up to Umbridge's office. He knocked on the door and waited to be allowed in. "Enter." The sickeningly sweet voice of the toad woman said. Harry opened the door, and nearly gasped at the extreme changes in the office. Having seen three other inhabitants of this office, all with their own unique styles, the shocking bright pink walls, and the plates with frolicking kittens was a bit off putting.

"Ah, welcome Mr… I mean Lord Potter." Umbridge said. She pointed to the desk set up in front of her own desk. Upon said desk was a sheet of parchment and a black quill. "Please have a seat. For your detention, you will be writing the line 'I must not tell lies'"

"How many times am I to write that sentence?" Harry asked.

"As many times as it takes for the message to sink in." She smiled. Harry nodded, sat down and picked up the quill. As he began writing, he noticed the ink was red. A sudden familiar pain bloomed across the back of his hand. As he thought, the woman had him using a blood quill, a Class 5 Dark Object, only legal for the signing of legal documentation. Harry was pretty sure that she was not licensed to have such an artifact in her possession.

He threw the quill on the desk, and leapt to his feet. "What is the meaning of this? He yelled. "How dare you use an illegal Class 5 Dark Object on the Lord of the Most Royal and Most Ancient House of Elessar!" Umbridge paled, realizing she might be in trouble. In a flash Harry pulled his wand, and before Umbridge could realize what was happening, he cast a disarming and binding spell. Her wand flew from her pocket, and she found herself bound tightly with thick chains.

Harry stormed over to the fireplace, and grabbed a pinch of Floo Powder. Throwing the powder into the fire, he called out for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Sticking his head in, Harry was greeted by the on duty dispatch Auror. A quick conversation later, and he was assured that Aurors would be there soon. He pulled his head out of the fireplace, and heard Umbridge demanding to be released. A flick of his wand gagged the woman, and a quick levitation spell, and she was floating out the door.

HP_

The student body was just finishing the last of dessert, when the doors of the Great Hall burst open. Gasps filled the hall, as a bound and gagged Delores Umbridge floated into the hall. Behind her, his wand held aloft, was Lord Harry Potter. The thunderous look on his face drew more gasps.

"Har...Lord Potter, would you please care to explain why you are levitating our Defense Professor, and why she has been so restrained?" Dumbledore asked.

"Certainly, as soon as the Aurors I have called arrive." Harry said. He canceled the levitation spell, unceremoniously dropping Umbridge to the floor.

"I'm sure that will be unnecessary, Lord Potter." Dumbledore said, causing Harry to glare at him. "Perhaps we can take this to my off…."

"I don't think so, Headmaster." Harry growled. He ignored the collective gasp from the students and staff, choosing to glare at the Headmaster. "I want as many witnesses as possible."

"They are here, Lord Potter." A familiar voice said. Harry turned and saw Madam Bones enter the Great Hall, 4 Aurors behind her. The quintet moved to where the bound and gagged Umbridge lay. "I am very interested to know what it is that my Aurors were called in for."

"What is the meaning of this?" Came the angry voice of Cornelius Fudge, as he stormed in, his bowler hat clutched in his hand, a pair of Aurors at his back. "Why is Delores bound?"

"I'm actually glad you're here, Minister. You'll need to know what happened." Harry said, a familiar predatory smile on his face. "Madam Bones. I demand that you arrest Delores Umbridge immediately."

"Oh, and what exactly am I arresting her for, Lord Potter?" Bines asked grinning.

"The illegal use of a Class 5 Dark Object, namely, a Blood Quill, on a Member of the Wizengamot. Namely myself." Harry said, holding up his wounded hand, showing the words cut into his hand. The wounds were healing, but still clearly visible. "Furthermore, she has caused physical harm to the Lord of 4 Most Noble and Most Ancient Houses. And worst of all, she has caused physical harm on the Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Royal House of Elessar. You will find all the evidence in the DADA Professor's office." 1 of the Aurors that accompanied Bones, left the Great Hall, presumably heading for Umbridge's office.

"I must insist we take this to my office." Dumbledore said, he was starting to panic, as the situation slipped further from his grasp. He was promptly ignored.

"If it is alright with you Madam Bones, I would like for you to do your interrogation here and now." Harry said.

"Now see here, Potter. You can't…." Fudge blustered.

"Can't what, Minister?" Harry growled, bringing the portly man up short. "Can't demand what is mine by right? And who are you, to deny the Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Royal House of Elessar anything? Remember your place, Minister." With that, Harry turned his back on the flabbergasted Minister. Bones hid her delighted smile, finally the Minister was getting the smackdown he so richly deserved. She would not be denying Lord Elessar anything.

"I will gladly interrogate the Prisoner at this time." The Head of the DMLE said. She turned to the remaining Aurors she had brought with her. They nodded, and began setting up for the interrogation.

a/n2: wow 4k words. i think that was my longest chapter yet. still felt rushed though. hope you enjoyed it. please review, and i beg of you, be as kind as possible.


End file.
